Furniture often is manufactured in a multi-step process whereby a frame is constructed, often of wood, plywood, or oriented strand board, covered with padding and then the frame/padding structure is covered with the desired upholstery material such as cloth or leather. Currently, a substantial portion of mass-produced furniture features a pre-assembled exposed wood base that is applied to the bottom of the upholstered piece of furniture. Conventional pre-assembled frames present various challenges to construct quickly in a mass production or assembly line setting. Challenges include the proper positioning and fastening together of the various furniture support pieces. Accordingly, it is desirable to have an apparatus, such as the bracket assembly of the present disclosure, which allows for the quick, efficient, economical and proper construction of pre-assembled frames.